


Cookies

by applepail



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applepail/pseuds/applepail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Adam haven't done anything fun in awhile, so Adam suggests, well, demands, he and Michael bake cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

“Cookies?” Michael asked, cocking his head like a curious puppy.

“Yes,” Adam said, unpacking the grocery bags full of baking ingredients. “I want some. You’ve never had any. It seems as a good a reason as any to bake.”

“...Bake?” Michael said, trying to figure out why Adam would want to do a thing like that. He knew there would be no talking Adam out of it now. After Adam got an idea in his head, there was no way you could change his mind.

“Could you cut your boyfriend a little slack?” Adam laughed. The term “boyfriend” was always used to get the upper hand in arguments, because neither creature could take the idea seriously. An archangel and a pre-med student? It sounds like a bad sitcom. “Besides, we don’t do anything fun anymore, Mikey!”

“We do lots of fun things.”

“Come bake with me, Michael.”

“I don’t know how.”

“Get your little angel ass over here and bake with me.”

Michael reluctantly stood up and trudged over to the counter. “What’s the first step?” He asked, watching Adam pull all kinds of bowls, measuring cups and ingredients out of the cupboards and drawers.

Adam laughed merrily. Michael hardly ever saw him laugh like that. He was so... grumpy around every else. Adam explained the process to Michael, though Michael made sure Adam had to show him how when the time came to go through the steps. It was the little things Adam got to do for Michael that Adam liked. Michael was nigh omnipotent. He knew exactly how to make a cookie, and if he really wanted, he could’ve turned the raw ingredients into baked goods in the blink of an eye, but Adam liked things done “The Human Way.”

There was flour everywhere, a few chocolate chips were still scattered across the tile, and Adam hadn’t quite gotten all the sticky egg white off the counter, but they were enjoying themselves.

Adam and Michael sat beside each other on the floor, waiting patiently for the oven timer to signal it was time to savour the fruits of their labor.

“It is amazing how far you people have come.” Michael said, resting his head on Adam’s shoulder. “And in such a short time, too.”

“I wouldn’t call it a short time.”

“It felt short.” Michael said. “I feel like just yesterday you were fighting your wars with sticks and rocks. And here you are. Baking cookies.”

“With the Viceroy of Heaven, no less.”

Michael couldn’t help it. He laughed. It did seem... silly. The entire situation. If the rest of the angels could see this, he didn’t know what they’d think.

Michael leaned over and planted a kiss on Adam’s lips. “I love you.”

“That’s a little corny, don’t you think?”

“...That is what humans say, right?”

Adam smirked, and kissed Michael back. Adam’s kisses were always much more... passionate. “I love you too, Mikey.”


End file.
